Karmatic Knight
| Phonetic = Karumatikku Naito | Sets = Various product | Anime Appearance = Yu-Gi-Oh! Ω | Creator = LionHeartKIng }} Karmatic Knight ( Karumatikku Naito) in Japanese, is an archetype of monsters that serve as boss monsters for various decks and they were a key part in Yu-Gi-Oh! Ω. Various users use "Karmatic Knight" monsters, and there are, albeit scarce, support for them, such as "Link Shield of the Karmatic Knights". Style "Karmatic Knight" monsters serve as signature cards for various Duelists' decks in Ω'', but, unlike the "Apocalyptic Knights", they serve as "the strongest monster ever Summoned", and the duelists that hold them use them as a last-ditch effort in winning the duel. "Karmatic Knight" monsters, according to ''Ω, were given to people targeted and brainwashed by Professor Cooper as a means to unlock the power of the Nihilistic Gods (which is his main motive), and people that are users of "Karmatic Knight" monsters swear obedience to Cooper's ideals. Because of that, "Karmatic Knights" serve as an arch-nemesis to the "Apocalyptic Knights", despite many of those brainwashed duelists are holders of both an "Apocalyptic Knight" (or two, in the case of Professor Schmidt) and a "Karmatic Knight", but while possessed, they focus more on the Summon of the "Karmatic Knight" other than the Summon of the "Apocalyptic Knight". The anime effects of most "Karmatic Knight" monsters specifically serve as anti-support to "Apocalyptic Knights", but it is omitted in the OCG/''TCG'' effects of those cards. When a "Karmatic Knight" monster is Summoned, the duelist that Summons it enters in a state called Decima of Fate, which, like the state of Decima found in "Apocalyptic Knight" duelists, makes the duelist being in sync with the monster. While in that state, the duelist becomes more and more aggressive and shows no care about his/her opponent's words. When their opponent Summons an "Apocalyptic Knight" monster while a duelist is in the Decima of Fate state, both duelists enter in a special state called Decima Beyond Fate, which makes the duelists not only being in sync with the monster (or card(s), like in the case of Griffin) they control, but also to think of nothing but the other party's destruction. When a duelist that controls a "Karmatic Knight" monster confronts a duelist that controls a monster that is equipped with an "Avatar Knight" Avatar monster (or that his/her "Avatar Knight" is already underneath a monster they control), both duelists enter in a special state called Decima Beyond Balance (often dubbed as DBB), which makes the duelists not only being in sync with the monster they control, but also becoming more and more aggressive about each other. In that state, the monster equipped by the "Avatar Knight" monster (or the monster that has the "Avatar Knight" underneath it) becomes darker, and any damage either the monster equipped by the "Avatar Knight" monster or the "Karmatic Knight" monster inflicts physically affects the opponent who, not only is bleeding, but also becomes even more aggressive. Members Trivia * Professor Griffin and Kristy are the only characters that has 2 different "Karmatic Knight" monsters. ** Though, Professor Griffin doesn't enter to Demacia of Fate unless both his "Karmatic Knight" monsters are played (which are played on the same turn, equipping to different monsters). Quite similarly in Kristy's case, she doesn't enter to Demacia of Fate unless both her "Karmatic Knight" monsters are Summoned. Category:Archetype